My encounter with jack sparrow
by mysteriousbeyond
Summary: what happens when i go to sea with jack and will?
1. Default Chapter

My Encounter with Jack Sparrow  
Chapter One "Ugh, how do they wear these things?" I thought. I was putting on the new dress my father brought me from Paris. The maids laced up the corset in which I felt my lungs would explode. After I had successfully, but uncomfortably put the dress on I went out to the market. I had gotten to the bakery, but failed to walk in for at that moment I had lost my breath and fainted.  
"Miss, Miss." A man was calling me. I awoke to him leaning over me. "I can't breathe." I whispered. "Alright, love, I'll help you." he said. He helped up and we went into the bakery. "Stand here." I stood nervous and frightened. He unlaced my dress to unlace and loosen the corset. I shivered from nervousness. "Its ok, love. I'm not going to hurt you." he relaced the corset slowly.  
"See love, I didn't hurt you." "How did you learn that?"  
"I spent some time in Singapore; all the ladies there wear corsets. I've unlaced a few in my day." "I see. Thank you Mr. what is your name?"  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." "Thank you, Mr. Sparrow."  
"Its Captain, love, Captain."  
Chapter Two "Damn rum cake! It's driving me mad!"  
"Here have a piece." I replied as I bought and gave him the cake. He was cleaning his gun. "Here you are."  
"Love, could you give me a piece my hands are busy." "Sure" I responded as I fed him the sweet cake.  
"Hm.. Good cake. Not as good as straight rum, a bit tougher to get drunk on, but it will do." We sat for awhile and talked, when at one moment he looked at me and smiled.  
"You should join me on my ship The Black Pearl." "I am afraid I cannot, my father will not agree to me boarding with a pirate."  
"Love, there's nothing to fear. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow after all." Jack walked me home and bid me good afternoon. "Father, may I join a Captain and his ship at sea?"  
"Why?" "Because he intrigues me."  
"He intrigues you? Do you intend to marry him?" "Marry him? I hardly think Captain Jack is the marrying type."  
"Captain, did you say? Well, of course! Marriage needn`t apply in this case."  
Chapter Three The next morning jack and I met at the bakery again.  
"Hello, love. What did your father say about going to sea?" jack asked. "Well, he at first didn't think it was a good idea, but when I told him you were a captain he was more inclined to accept the idea." I told him. We walked along the docks and toured the ship.  
"Here are you quarters, love. Plenty of space and comfort for you." he told me. We toured the galley and the living quarters. Afterwards we boarded and English ship and he showed me the bad and worse of it compared to the black pearl. A while later when we were eating lunch Will boarded the ship. He seemed upset.  
Chapter Four "What's the matter Will?" I asked with sympathy.  
"Elizabeth is ill and she told me to go and join you and she would be fine, but I don't think that's right." He replied. He set his bags in the living quarters and came to eat with us. After lunch we readied the ship for departure out to sea. Will and jack were on deck unfurling the sails while I worked below, cleaning up the dishes and scrubbing the table. Afterwards when we finished preparing the ship, Will and I went for a walk along the beach. "Here, keep this for me." He said handing me a pink sea shell. "Give it to Elizabeth when we return." He said with a smile. We boarded the ship and helped jack leave off from the dock.  
Chapter Five About an hour later I went to have a glass of rum. I went to change into something more relaxed. As I was putting on my dress Will had come down to see me. I pulled up my hair. "Hello, Will. Can I help you with something?" I asked.  
"Yes, you can help me. Kiss me." He said looking me in the eyes. "Kiss you?! Will, what about Elizabeth? What will she say?!"  
"She'll never have to know." "I can't lie to my friend."  
"I'm not asking you to." "No, I won't. It's dishonest to us and to her." I told him and went to the deck. "Jack, Will is acting strange."  
"Is he love? How?" "He tried to kiss me."  
"I was going to kiss you before, love. When you were doing the dishes." "Would you like to now? Go ahead if you want."  
"Alright, love. If it's what you want." He came closer to me and looked into my eyes. "Jack"  
"What, love. Is something wrong?" "No, please go on." He placed his hand son my waist and pressed his lips to mine. His hands went from my waist to my back. He started unlacing my dress. I pulled away.  
  
"Good-bye, jack. Thank you for the kiss." I said as I ran down below. Where was Elizabeth when I needed her? Her husband tried to kiss me. What was I going to do?  
Chapter Six Later that night while eating dinner, no-one spoke. Not even a "pass the rum." I made no effort to relive the tension. I just sat there and ate quietly. After I finished I retired to my quarters, locked the door and wrote about the days events. The next morning I woke up to the smell of rum and salty air. I put on my dress and walked into the hallway. I found jack asleep with his head on the table, and I had no-idea were Will was. I walked up on deck and he was at the helm. I went back below deck. Not in the mood to tlak to Will at all, I walked int the galley and Jack was there. I smiled casually at him. I wasn't sure if I really head over heels liked him yet. I definitely knew Will wasn't an option. He was elizabeths and taking him from her I would feel rotten forever. But then there was Jack. He had this mysteriousness about him, I loved it. I could look into his eyes and it always was something new and excitingly mysterious behind them. It was like a storm, raging and wild.  
Chapter Seven 


	2. Chapter 2 of jack sparrow encounter

I sat in my room and thought what it would be like if jack and I got together. I pondered this thought and wondered what life at sea would be like, when I heard a knock at the door. "Love, its me jack can I come in?" he asked.  
"Yes, do come in." He opened the door and walked into the room. He looked around for a bit then sat down in the chair next to me. "Love, are you alright? You seemed out of sorts and anxious earlier."  
"Yes, I think I'm ok, why do you ask?" "You see I have something to tell you, love. I think I'm in love with you. When you were washing dishes I knew then that I loved you." I sat there stunned. Was he really in love with me? What was he saying? 


	3. chapter 3

"Jack are you sure? You've only known me for awhile. Do you think its love or infatuation?" I asked.  
"Is this infatuation?" he asked before kissing me. Wow I thought as he kissed me, I think he's serious. "No, I don't think its infatuation, jack." I said. "But, do you think we should make it public? To Will I mean. I don't want to upset him."  
"Alright, love. We'll keep it to ourselves for now." Jack said before leaving the room. I went to the galley to prepare dinner. I was happy and Will came down to see me and help with dinner. We talked about Elizabeth and the possibility of her illness not being influenza. Dinner was ready and I went up on deck to tell jack while Will prepared the table.  
"Hello, love." He said as I approached him. "Jack, is steering the ship hard?"  
"No, love. It's simple. Let me show you." he said as he slid his arms around mine and helped me steer. Will came up to tell us dinner was ready and he saw jack and I. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." He said briefly after telling us about dinner. Jack and I came down for dinner and didn't talk or sit by each other. Will made rather forced conversation with me. After dinner jack helped me with the dishes while Will steered the ship. I washed and jack dried, but by the time we were done I was soaked. Jack kept throwing his hands into the water to irritate me. Afterwards we put the dishes away and I went to change into drier clothes. I was putting on my dress, but I couldn't lace up the back. "Jack, could you come here a moment?" I asked through the crack in the open door.  
"Yes, love." "Can you help me lace up?" I asked.  
"Sure, love." He said as I turned around for him. He knelt to reach the strings at my waist and pulled them together and tied them at the nape of my neck. "Thank you, Jack" I said as I kissed his cheek.  
"Your welcome, love." He said. He went back up to the deck and I watched in awe of his strength as he pulled the rope to lift the large sail. "What are you doing?" Will asked. Uh, oh. I was caught. "Nothing." I said praying he didn't notice.  
"Love, come here a moment." Jack said to me. I walked up to the deck. "What is the matter?" I asked. He approached me with a loving look.  
"Come here love." He said. I walked closer. He leaned in and kissed me. He placed his strong arms around me and held me close. "Is that all?"  
"Well, I thought you might want to avoid having to answer Will, so I brought you up here. Besides I get lonely sometimes." "I can stay if you want."  
"Oh, no. I don't want you to catch cold and get sick." "Alright, but Will is so awkward. He forces conversation and is very boring."  
"I know love, but there's nothing I can do." He smiled and brushed back my hair.  
"Now be good and talk to Will. He needs someone to talk to." I walked back down to the galley. He wasn't there. I check the rooms, didn't find Will anywhere. I found him writing a letter to Elizabeth in the fencing room. "Hi, Will. Do you want to talk?" I asked.  
"Well, if you want to." "Let's talk about you, not you and Elizabeth, just you."  
"Alright, what do you want to know?" "Why you tried to kiss me, why you didn't care if Elizabeth knew."  
"Because I thought having an affair would take my mind off of her and the baby." "BABY?! She's going to have baby? That's why she's sick! It's not influenza!"  
"Yeah, baby." Will said in a depressed voice. "Will babies are exciting, fun and beautiful. Aren't you excited?"  
"No, I don't think I want this baby. I love Elizabeth but I don't know if I'm ready for fatherhood." "Trust me if you don't take this advantage now, you wont get it again."  
"You enjoy changing my mind don't you?" "Yes, yes I do." I said as I kissed his forehead. "Now write your wife and tell her how much you love her."  
"Alright." I went back on deck. "How's Will?"  
"He's fine, writing Elizabeth. Telling how much he needs and loves her." "That's good. He needs to do that. She needs to know how much he loves her."  
"Yeah, I wish I did. No man to send me flowers or letters. No man to hold me when I'm scared or lonely."  
"That's not true. You have me. I'm here." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I'm here, love. You'll be alright." "Will I? How can you be so sure? So confident that I will?"  
"Because I won't let anyone take you from me. I will always be here for you. Day or night. I will be here to protect and love you." I stood there and listened to his heartbeat. The rhythmic beats soothed me. The rise and fall of his chest when he breathed intoxicated me. "Jack, I'm awful tired. I'm going to go to bed."  
"Alright love, I'll be there in a minute." 


	4. ice waters

I was in bed and I just fell asleep when I heard someone come in. "jack, is that you?" "Yes, it's me." He said as he sat in the chair next to the bed. He looked so tired. "Jack come here, lay down you look tired." I said as I moved over to the other side of the bed. Jack got up and lay down next to me. I lay there quietly until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I woke to the soft snore of jack sleeping. I looked at his boyish grin. He looked so sweet. I lay my head on his chest and drifted off. I faintly heard him whisper, "Love, will you marry me?" and I tried to reply but I was too tired. I woke up again and he was gone. I climbed out of bed and walked out to the deck. There he was standing commanding the ship. "Jack, what did you say earlier about marrying me?" I asked as I walked over to him. "Oh, yeah, I asked if you would marry me. Will you?" "Well, jack what about a church or a ring?" "We will go to France and get married and I will acquire a ring." He said as he held me close. "Can you see it? The sweet smell of the sea, the sunrise in your window, me holding you close." He said while staring at the horizon. "Yes, I can see it." I replied looking at him. Will came up to ask jack about something and saw us together. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later." "No, Will. It's alright. Please ask away or whatever it was you wanted." "Yes, how do the pirates fight?" "Fight? Bloody hell, you're a pirate you should know!" "I AM NOT A PIRATE!!! I am a blacksmith." "Ah, yes but you were born the son of a pirate were you not?" "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" "Well, since your father was William Turner, I do believe I have to show you how he taught me to fight." Jack said as he walked over to Will. He drew his sword, "Fight me you lazy landlubber!" jack called out tauntingly. "Lazy?! Who are you calling lazy! I don't see you winning over the woman of your dreams, jack. Or is there no lady in your heart to woo? Tell me jack, do you just love all women and not just one?" "Why you bloody.. If you weren't William turner's kid I would slice you to pieces!" jack yelled as he struck his sword along the blade of will's. I screamed as Will's blade nearly cut jack's arm. "It's alright love, I am ok. No blood shed for captain jack!" he called out to me. Not yet, I thought. Jack backed will onto the plank, "now, tell me again, William, how was it that your dear father died?" "By sinking into the depths of Davie Jones' locker!" will said as pushed jack off the end of the plank. "Jack!" I screamed. He surfaced, and cursed. "The waters freezing!" he said as he climbed the rope will threw to him. He made it on deck and lie in a wet heap. I ran to him, "god, jack you're like ice! We need to get you warm before you really freeze to death. Will help me carry him below." I called as I tired to lift jack by myself, an unsuccessful attempt I might add. Will came and took hold of jack's legs as I carried him down by his chest. We lay him on the bed and will ran to get some dry things. I hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and stripped him of it. As I did this I thought how to get him warm as fast as possible, what to do? I removed his gun and sword, he had forgotten to remove them before jumping, but he couldn't have then, could he? I reach for his belt, and paused. My hands shook, I very well didn't want him killing me for touching his "goods" but I very well didn't want will doing it. So I did it myself, I took a deep breath and removed his trousers with little difficulty. Jack was somewhat conscious, and talked to me while I was stripping him of his clothing. It was quite bothersome. I was trying to warm him with a quilt from the bed, which wasn't going well when will came in with more blankets. We wrapped jack in them and made sure all his wet clothes were put out to dry. I sat with him and wrapped my arms around him to keep the heat in. he leaned against me with a heavy sigh. I tried not to fall over, he wasn't very light. We sat there for awhile and I began to get tired, it had been an eventful day. I lay back and jack wriggled over so as not be lying directly on top of me making me suffocate. I was cold so I got up and brought over another quilt, I wrapped it around him and I before falling asleep. I woke to hear jack muttering something in his sleep. "Bloody pirates! Sinking William to davey jones` locker! I am glad you're bloody cursed!" "Jack, jack. You're talking, wake up." I said softly to him. "What, huh?" he replied sleepily. "You were talking in your sleep about davey jones` locker, and curses?" I said questioningly. "Oh, twas just a dream about the pearl, nothing to worry about. Unless we run into those bloody pirates." 


End file.
